dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 Episode 19: Old Men and Politics
Participants The Yun Family: Donnie and Damian Don2.jpg Dam.jpg The Tasanagi Family: Keyome, Kin, and Sora 0bc316b10ed03730fb4a1747487d2247.jpg 0c5a3404c394d4992815bb1ff79ecb7e.jpg Seattle to Kasaihana (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjiMq2OtZlY) The sun shines brightly over Seattle on an early Thursday morning. The skies are only partly cloudy on this day, which people of the city can be happy to see. The temperature is a little colder in the morning with the winter beginning to set in. The ocean breeze doesn’t help make it any warmer for the people. The Runner had helped keep crimes at bay last night for the people of Seattle to wake up to such a quiet morning. Unfortunately, there is still work to be done by The Runner and his father. Damian begins to get dressed in his room with a rather smug attitude. He mumbles some word to himself as he angrily gets his black suit pants on over his legs. He slides his feet into a pair of suit shoes and angrily grabs his silk red shirt. He walks his way out of the room and at the same time begins to slide the soft fabric through his arms to put the shirt on. Damian makes his way towards the main hall of the underground HQ for their operations. Standing in the center, weaving his hands in the air is Damian’s father, Donnie. The large male with dark red hair weaves his hands back and forth. A bright purple energy radiates off of his hands while Donnie makes his weaving. “I don’t know why you need me on this trip! It’s just a meeting with the Kasaihana City mayor! BIG WHOOP! There is no need for me to take a day out of Seattle.” Damian yells towards his father. Donnie simply continues his weaving before turning to face his son. “You are right. You aren’t needed for the meeting. I simply want you to come because we haven’t spent much time together just you and me that doesn’t have The Runner involved. Besides…You have been moping around ever since Olivia left. She’s back in Kasaihana. Wouldn’t you want to see her? Damian scowls, “She left. We haven’t talked since. So who cares? Clearly she doesn’t!” Donnie’s face shows a somber tone as he hears his son dealing with his first girlfriend problems. “Well, look at it as spending time with your old man. And try to have some fun with it.” “Whatever…” Damian grumbles. “What are you working on anyways?” Donnie finishes his hand weaving and a bright purple circle appears onto the ground. Within the energy of the circle is a black void that appears on the floor. Damian cocks a brow in curiosity before his father tells him what it is. “Teleportation spell. Takes a little time so I only like to use it for transportation needs.” Donnie then hops into the air to be over the circle. “See you in Kasaihana, Son.” Donnie’s body slowly disappears into the void, almost in a visual like he had been sucked into a black hole. But while Donnie does this, Damian takes one step and his body is launched into a flash of blurring light. The sound of thunder is left from where he was standing as he leaves an after image of himself. On the other side of the spell, the purple circle of energy appears again with the black void in the center. Donnie’s body is thrown out of the circle and he softly lands on the sidewalk of a street in Kasaihana! Donnie looks around to brush himself off and sees the Mayor’s office building right behind him. Donnie looks around waiting for Damian, unexpected to hear what comes next. “You gotta be a lot faster than that if you want to beat me in a face, father.” Donnie turns around to see Damian sitting on the steps of the building with cup that reads Chicago on it, showing that Damian moved quick enough to stop and grab a drink on the way across the country. “Who said I was racing?” Donnie asks sarcastically while walking towards the building. Damian gets up from the steps laughing a bit to himself before the dynamic father-son duo walk into the building. Inside of the building, many people scurry about as they work back and forth on things that are happening in Kasaihana. Donnie hadn’t really kept up with anything about the city after he left. All he really knows is what Tetsu came and told him in their last meeting together at Yun Tower. Donnie walks to the front desk where the clerk is running the phones and he says, “Yun Corp. representatives are here for the 7 o’ clock meeting with the Mayor.” “Oh yes. Welcome to Kasaihana, Mr. Yun. The meeting will begin shortly, there are just a few members of the meeting that need to arrive. Please have a seat and the mayor will be right with you.” “Thank You.” Donnie responds politely before he and Damian take a seat on one of the benches. As Donnie sits down, some could notice the three rings placed upon his left hand. Each are of skulls with ancient text from languages long past dead. While waiting, Damian begins to play on his phone, updating his tech and working on future projects for when they return to Seattle. The Tasanagi's Enter The Building ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qupswFhMCxI ) A large Titan of a man stood infront of a mirror naked. He had silver hair with a scowl on his face. His muscles built like a truck dipped in a vatt of Cocaine and sterioids. 6 Nakes Mistresses would have walked into his Kings room as they begin to dress the naked Titan piece by piece. From the shirt, underwear, doing his hair, trimming... areas. Grooming The Mililaty Commander over swiftly before they were done. He had been in a purple suit with atiger like material on the inside. Clearly illegally made. His name, had been Keyome Tasanagi. Leader of the most well reknowned Private Miliary corp in the world known as The Wolf batallion. Stepping out of his room he walked to the hall way where a sloo of men all stomped there feets together and saluted as he walked down the hall past him. At the end of the Hall had Been Kin Tasanagi wearing a Blue Blazer and black slacks with black shoes, white dress shirt, belt with the badage on the side clip. And next to him had been his younger brother Sora Tasanagi. Wearing his hair in a wavy fashion he would have crossed his arms as he stood in his suit as well, looking rather annoying. " Grandchildren... " Keyome said as he stepped out. " Kin, It's been some time. Nice to see you. " Kin simply gave his grandfather a glare. " Hm..." Keyome said leaning his head down Getting into Kin's facem both men staring each other in the eyes. "... Still... haven't changed. With that fucking Scowl. Baka. " Keyome said pulling his head over now to Sora whom attempted to Keep a scowl but grandfather and grandson burst out into loud laughter. " Be more like your brother Kin. And be humble to your old sweet grandfather. " Kin gave Keyome a glare before tilting his head up and flicking his nose. " C'mon ' Yakuza ' " Kin said spitting the word at his grandfather which made Keyome laugh a bit before he nodded to sora and the three all loaded up into the Wolf Batllion Helicoppter. Within 5 minutes they had made it on the Hellipad. The Men stepping outfirst and then Came Sora, Kin and finally Keyome.The Wolf Batallion soliders all kep there guns tightly in there grips as they landed and hopped back up quickly, ready within battle stance. Keyome did a hand formation and they all began to rush the sides of the building, setting themselves up as snipers. 6 around the perimeter of the building pulling out contractable RPG'S while 10 leaped off the building and landed on one knee before rushing to formation at the front of the door. 5 Surrounded Sora, Keyome and Kin and all turned on claoking devcies before all everyone would hear are loud ' CHIK-CHIK's from there guns loading. " Whoa.." Sora said amazed truly, Keyome cocking an eyebrow himself before nodding. While Kin stood extremly unimpressed. " This makes us look weak dont you think Grandfather. All of this protection. " " Maybe. But I am one of the most hated men on the Planet for my work. It's best to be ready for everything. Don't you agree Grandson. Your a man of the 'Law' Surely you can undertand this principal. Hmmm? " Keyome said before stepping forward and signaling Kin and Sora on as well. One of the Mayors assistansts met them at the door, bowing and smiling before The Tasanagi three were guided into the same waiting room as Donnie Yun and his son. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Donnie Yun. My oh my... It's been some years since i've seen you down here In Kasaihana. What brings you back, here to speak with the Mayor for yourself? "Keyome said with both of his arms behind his back. " Oh.. Excuse me. These are my grandsons. Sora... and Kin. " Sora would have bowed while Kin simply threw up a peace sign. " Yo, what up. " Kin said chewing on a toothpick. By the time Keyome and his family arrive at the office, Donnie had come to rest his eyes a bit while Damian played around with his technology. The sound of a very familiar voice comes to bring Donnie out of his sense of relaxation. Donnie’s eyes slowly flow towards the entrance of the building to see the large bodies Keyome Tasanagi walk in with his grandchildren. Donnie looks up to see the aged body of his formal rival and the flashes of their battles come through his mind within an instant. Donnie remembers the very fight that gave him the scar that he lives with every day he looks in the mirror. Damian had on more than one occasion asked Donnie as to why he keeps the scar when he could use a spell to get rid of it and have his face return to normal. Donnie gave an answer to his son, saying that he can never forget his biggest failure. After a life of victory, a warrior never forgets their first defeat. Donnie slowly stands up and the two titans would come to a stare down. Donnie still being the taller of the two, he gives a soft smirk to the old tasanagi in front of him. By this time Damian looks up to see what all the commotion is about. Damian looks up just in time to see Kin and Sora introduce themselves. He quickly takes note of how professional Sora is with the bow and how laid back Kin is with his greeting. Damian hops up and out of the bench to stand next to his father as the greetings continue, now from the Yun end of things. Donnie looks down to Damian while saying, “This is my son, Damian. Damian this is an old…acquaintance of mine from before you were born. Keyome Tasanagi.” Already knowing the other two from keyome’s introduction, Damian gives them all a polite nod while saying, “Nice to meet you three.” Donnie looks back up at Keyome and answers his question from before the introductions. “I am actually here on behalf of my company. The mayor called and said he is in need of some assistance that only our business could give him…What exactly brings you here today is the real question, Tasanagi?” After that, the office clerk walks over to the group of overly large males and fills them in on the situation, “The Mayor is ready to see you all now in the conference room.” “Guess we will find out now, won’t we?” Donnie then turns around and he and his son begin to make their way into the conference room where the mayor is already waiting for them to give his speech on why this meeting is called. Onto Business Keyome turned his attention over to Donnie nodding his head a bit as his secretary called them into his office. Keyome stepping first, the Mayor would have been behind a chair facing the window that casted out over Kasaihana city. " Now now... I havent seen you two in quite some time. With Keyome coming out of his dreadful Coma, and Donnie Yun going missing all these years. Its like the old gangs all teaming back up. Hm? " The man said as he turned around to face the two men. His name? Had been Thomas flint. A once old Nemesis to Keyome and Donnie both. Back in the day he ran this group known as The Titan force whoms orginal duties had been to safe gaurd Kasaihana city under the Orders of the US government went rogue! It took The old gaurdians of the city to push them out. But this had all been a plan for a larger scheme. By being defeated as Instructed by his superiors, Thomas flint would have then infiltrated a group known as The Grimoire acting to be under brain control. However at the end and final act he assisted the gaurdians of Kasaihana and defeated the terrorist agency. Afterwards he was given a medal from the President and become one of the biggest heroes in the new generations history. Thomas flint pulled his hands together, he wore a headband on his head. This way he couldnt use his powers to disrupt others. " Take a seat, please. " Thomas said to Keyome and Donnie both. Keyome turning his attention to Donnie out of the corner of his eye simply nodded before he sat down first. Pulling both of his hands together. Once and If Donnie would have done the same, Thomas would have began his speech and reasoning for them being here. " So, as you two can see. Kasaihana has face many new threats. Uhhh... Phantoms of the past seeking revenge on old enemies. Jashin murderous killers hell bent on resurrecting some false god. And Gang wars left and right. And lets not forget about... the aliens. Things have been rather chaotic. Most of it kick starting with the return of your grandson keyome. " Thomas said looking back over at Kin whom simply glared before crossing his arms. " Things are chaotic. And I need help... from the both of you. Donnie I know Yun Corp doesnt run as a PMC, but the city of Kasaihana is willing to purchase your services for the defense of this city. The KPF are overwhelmed we need something more. With the Wolf Batallion, and Yun Corp. It could be just what we need to defend our city form more threats. " Thomas said opening up his box of cigars and offering them up to everyone. Kin and Keyome taking one, where Thomas would then proceeded to light them with his golden zippo and then proceeded to light his own ( And Donnie's if he had gotten one. ) " What do you say, from this point will you continue to hear out my request or leave?" Keyome looking back over at Donnie he'd then adjust his own tie a bit before nodding. " I don't know about Yun. But Im listening. Im sure he'd be alot more prone to give you a proper answer if you told us your propostion. " Thomas nodded again before blowing some smoke from his nose. " I need 600 Wolf Batallion Troops. Your best men. And... I need Yun Corp tech and weaponry for these men. The best you can offer. I'll give you both 4 Million dollars a piece. And if I need them for more then two months. I'll anty that up awhole 10 Million. Cutting into ur citities fundings. But we make that back every GMAF ten times fold. What do you say? " Thomas said as he waited to hear their responses. Walking into the office and seeing Thomas Flint brings back many memories for the large Yun male. Thomas had been one of the reasons why his relationship actually came together. After the GMAF’s where the couple met, they worked together to try and take him down in his first appearance as a Villian; which turned out to only be a ploy. He is known as a hero now by the rest of the world. Being offered seats, Donnie and Damian both sit down. Damian takes a rather relaxed position on the chair whereas Donnie sits with his hands crossed on the table. The rings that Donnie wears are visible, metal clinking on the table as he places his hands down. After being seated, the meeting begins and Thomas gets right down to the point of everything. He brought up things that they have been dealing with their whole lives. The fact that Kasaihana is so far gone is the reason why Donnie left to begin with. Donnie looks at Thomas the entire time, his eyes locked on in focus about the meeting. Hearing about some of the new threats in Kasaihana actually makes Donnie laugh on the inside. It really showed that the City has never changed in the slightest from their efforts. Entire generations have died because of this City and it still beats the same way. Thomas comes to offer him and his son cigars, but Donnie politely declines. He raises his right hand up to Thomas with respect to show that he did not want a cigar. In his time away Donnie had given up drinking and smoking. This had been due to the thousands of years of knowledge that passed through him, making him see clearer. He had come to see Alcohol and smoking had only been a negative in his life. When Damian is offered one he simply shakes his head with a sarcastic smile, “Not old enough…” Donnie and Damian both stare at Keyome as he begins to respond to Thomas. Many years of history between the two has built anything but a friendship between them. Constant fighting and death surrounds the two of them like a plague. The fact that Keyome doesn’t have real arms is because of Donnie’s old boss, even taking one of his arms for his own enjoyment at one point in time. Donnie’s gaze is anything but welcoming to the Tasanagi. That is when Thomas drops the real numbers that needed to be heard. The Wolf Battalion and Yun Corporation coming together and building what Donnie can only see as a Super Powered Army. Highly trained men wearing better than military grade equipment to clean the streets of Kasaihana. Damian perks up at the sound of the millions that are mentioned if they partake in this ordeal. He is a boy of business, even for his age, and he knows a good investment when he sees one. Not only would this help the city, but also get the press of their back as being a company of nothing more than futurists playing God. Donnie leans back in his chair, placing his hands on his lap interlocked together between his fingers. He thinks for a few seconds, turning from Keyome to Damian. Damians face practically reads for him to accept the offer. He turns to Thomas and begins to speak, “Yun Corp would be more than capable of supplying your men with the equipment they need. But I do have a question?” Damian raises a brow towards his father. “Where does The Wolf Battalion fall into this?...” A moment passes while Donnie turns his gaze over to Keyome. “I don’t like it when history repeats itself and I’ve been burned more than once by you, Tasanagi.” Donnie’s eyes remain still like a hawk, knowing Keyome is used to this kind of talk from Donnie. “What assures me that I’m not just giving you another GIFT of technology to be turned against us?” Donnie emphasizing “gift” hoping Keyome would put the pieces together to remember when Donnie sent Keyome his automail arm in a gift box for him. (XDDD Had to) Damian looks rather puzzled. It is not his fault. Donnie had never really spoke about his time in Kasaihana so he had actually never been told the stories between the “Donnie VS Keyome” trials. The large Yun waits to hear a response from Keyome and even Thomas on the subject at hand. As Keyome sat in his seat he'd look at Donnie out of the corner of his eye before nodding his head. " Our past is questionable Yun. I can understand your concern. But we are men now. Older men. Much to old to be fighting like children. Leave that to our sons and grandchildren. We both not the importance in keeping this world safe. And we both know that there are things outside of this world. And within it, with hopes to destroy it. We must be the protectors of this world. If we dont, then who will. " Keyome said firmly. Thomas Flint would have nodded his head as he looked back over to Donnie. " There you have it. So what do you say? Maybe we can all come to some form of an agreement in terms of this new alliance. Tasanagi, Yuns, and The Flints. Working together to for one common goal. " Thomas Flint said standing up. " Ill even give you two 3 million dollars a piece upfront. To seize this deal. Valaria come here dear. " Thomas said as a young female stepped into his office with two breif cases, opening them up to show the elderly men the money inside. She looked alot like her mother. Except she had snow white hair, and bright purple eyes. Some say its genetics but her orginal hair color was brown. She had a figure, and she wore a miniskirt with stripes, and an open blazer, and open white dress shirt underneathe that showed her busting breast, not to mention she had tattoo that somewhat wrapped around her collar bone. Which looked like a flower of some sort. Bowing her head she'd give Sora and Damian a look before she stepped back out of the room. Only before her eyes trailed to Kin last and gave him the same look as well. Cocking a brow at her he'd watch her leave as he crossed his arms and gave a slight scowl. " She looks just like her mother. " Keyome said crossing his arms and nodding his head. Only for Thomas to cock a brow. " I hope... not EXACTLY. Like her mother. " Thomas said fixing his tie finally as he stood back up into his seat completely. " Alright gentlemen. What do you say? Mr.Yun you've heard Keyomes part of it all. He says and gives his word that he wont do anything out of our deal. " " You have my word. If I go back on it. You can Kill Kin. " " WAIT WHAT!? " " BAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! IF HE IS WEAK ENOUGH TO BE KILLED, THEN HE DOES NOT NEED TO LIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HAHAHAHAHA! " Keyome said putting both of his hands on his hips as he tilted his head back lauging jolly like while the cigar sat at the corner of his mouth. Donnie eyes Keyome once more before sighing and coming to accept the terms within his own brain. The situation would be a great political point for Yun Corp and actually help create some change in kasaihana city. Donnie looks down at his ring that rests on his middle finger. Looking into the eyes of the skull, Donnie smirks a bit at what he is seeing. Keyome and the others may find what he is doing and mark it as odd. But what they do not see is that the ring holds magical properties of its own. In a simple term, this ring is a ring that helps Donnie make decisions. Connected to the wisdom of magic in the world, it helps tell Donnie is certain ventures are more promising than others. And the ring is telling Donnie that this venture will bring them back more than they put in. “We can do this. Like Tasanagi says, we are not children anymore. So we should not act as such.” Donnie looks down towards Damian with a smile, “Besides…I’m sure this one will do enough fighting for the both of us.” Damian smiles a bit with a cocky grin, “I’ve already surpassed your fight record, Pops.” Donnie raises a brow with a face practically saying, “yeah right, kid.” After agreeing to terms, Thomas calls in his daughter to bring in the cash for the transaction between families. When the female walks in, she flashes all the boys at the table a look. Damian looks at her with a raised brow and wonders what she is looking at. Damian had been a little out of the game towards women since Olivia left Seattle and so he isn’t exactly in a mood to flirt back. Once she leaves, Donnie nods in agreement towards Keyome’s statement about Valeria looking like her mother. After the agreement came to terms, Donnie laughs at Keyome’s statement about Kin being sacrificed if he goes against his word. Damian looks more confused than anything else because he doesn’t know if he is serious or joking. “We won’t need to kill Kin if this goes south.” Donnie begins to stand up with a cocky smirk and a sarcastic tone, “You know it always ends up coming down to you and I for that.” Damian grabs the briefcase of money and opens it up. With his super speed, Damian’s hands move like a blur as he instantly counts to see if all three million is inside. It only takes him a second too do it, and that’s with him being lazy. Singlehandedly he counts every single individual bill in the case. “It’s all there, father.” Damian says while closing the case back up. “Very good, Son.” Donnie replies while adjusting his clothes to be back in their proper form. “If that concludes our meeting, I believe we will be on our way.” He then waits a few minutes before seeing if there is anything else on the agenda of this meeting. Category:Saga 1 Category:The Sorcerer Donnie Yun Category:The Runner Category:The Wolf God